Rise of the Elements
by Sedamentary
Summary: Each Guardian is given a element to help them, West Wind is Jacks element. When the elemental Day is weak after the battle with Pitch, Night tries to plunge the world into eternal Night. Standing in his way is the Guardian/elemental combination. Night kidnaps the Guardians and it's up to West and the other elements to get them back and Stop Night before Day is lost forever.
1. One story ends, And another begins

**A/N: Rise of the Guardians! Gosh Jacks Frickin hott right? So clearly i had to make a fanfic about him and the rest of the Guardians. Though i enjoy making things a bit more "My Own" for fanfics than most people. So i decided to bring in a whole crap load of OC's as well! Anyways please read and enjoy~ also please review if you have time! Reviews really keep me motivated to update!**

* * *

I look at him and see myself

Alone

Tired

Waiting

Waiting for someone to notice

That I exist

That I am here

So I follow him

Hoping one day he'll realize

That he was never alone

Will never be alone

I am here for him

But as he enters the eyes of children

My chance drifts away

He notices them

And maybe

Jack

Will never notice me

Will never believe

I exist

I am the West Wind

And I am Jack Frost's Guardian

The first time I saw him was when I was 157 years old. He called the wind, and I came. I was drifting nearby. I thought he'd see me. He didn't. He asked me for help though, so even though he didn't believe I was there. That I existed as a being other than a breeze. I helped him. Why, I don't know. Something about him drew me to him, and the man in the moon spoke to me. He told me to stay with Jack. Protect him. Become Jacks Guardian. So I did.

It's been 300 years. I've followed him everywhere. I've helped him fly through the heavens in the sky. He has shown his strength through defeating "Pitch Black". Now i'm standing by his side at the ceremony to make him a full guardian. I look over at my brother "East Wind" with the tooth fairy, and Snow with santa. My two best friends and I give them a toothy grin.

East chuckles, "Nice teeth sis mind if I give one to tooth?"

I stick out my tongue at East... childish? Yes a bit but I am the youngest elemental after all so I can get away with being a bit childish occasionally. "No Way! My teeth are staying in my mouth! I ain't lettin you have access to my memories!"

"Ah I see...", East grins mischievously, "Does that mean there's something in those limited memories you have that you want to hide?

I can feel a burning heat entering into my cheeks. I turn away from my brother and pretend to be listening to the ceremony. "We should really be paying attention." He seamed to get the hint that I didn't want to talk to him about this, so he shut up... but I knew he wouldn't drop the subject forever.

Snow finally allowed herself to talk to me upon the end of the ceremony. "West. You should take a break. You must be exhausted from the fight with Pitch. You and Jack did an amazing job.

My head shakes back and fourth, just as the exhaustion starts to set into my bones and takke control of me, "I can't leave Jack alone... I have to...", it takes all my effort now to keep my eyes from sealing shut.

"You have to...?" Sophie coaxes.

"I have to stay with him. I-I mean... I need to keep him safe" I replied, stretching my mouth wide in a yawn as I do so.

"Don't worry West. Jack's with the other guardians. He'll be all right without you for a little while. What's the worst that can happen in a couple of hours?"

I can feel myself subconsciously agreeing with her, and my feet start dragging along beside her as we make our way to her snow palace. I feel a warm gust of wind blow up beside me and I glare at my brother. I hate the warmth, and he knows it... It comes with following Frost around all the time I guess... "You know I hate when you do that right?"

He smirks at his little sister, "I know," He chuckle and floats along beside her.

I roll my eyes very obviously at East. Sometimes I could swear he's the younger sibling... always using the most trivial things to annoy me...

Snow breaks the packed snow door into a blizzard of snowflakes and allows the two siblings to enter the the great white building she calls a home. She leads the exhausted West Wind to a powder snow bed, and drags East Wind to the living room to give West some peace and quite.

West happily drops into the soft cold bed, a sudden gust of snowflakes forming a cool blanket around her as she silently drifts into a deep unsettling sleep

_She stands behind Jack powerlessly. Jack holds out his staff to defend himself, all the guardians are back-to back. Mother Earth and The Easter bunny working as a team, using their combinations to destroy the darkness around them, the mute Sand Man and Cloud are working ferociously to destroy their opponents but their powers just aren't enough. Santa calls out for Snow and Tooth calls for East... but they don't come. Worst of all I hear Jack, "Come wind. Lend me your power!" But I can't sweep him into the air like normal. He can't fly. He can't face the darkness... but wasn't Pitch defeated? No... this is a more powerful darkness... this is the Night elemental... he's constantly battling with Day... so where is Day? Shouldn't she be fighting night right now? Why can't I help Jack! Elementals and Guardians were created to work together. Even if he doesn't believe in me... he'll never win this on his own! JACK! _

I bolt awake from my sleep. "JACK!" Forgetting my fatigue I fly from the powdery bed, and out the front entrance of the white building. I can see Snow and East follow quickly behind out of the corner of my eye. I can't wait for them I must find Jack!

Mother earth rises from the ground in front of West. "It's too late. He has him. Night has taken the guardians, including my Easter~," she sighs sadly at this last thought daring to shed a single tear for her long time partner.

East looks at mother earth curiously then smirked, "You were dating him weren't ya?"

Earth glared at him slightly, "A brat like you has no business interfering with my personal life!"

I could feel a faint smile blossom on my face, "Alas finally someone else who realizes how annoying East can be~"

East glared at West, "I resent that comment! I'm not annoying! Just playful!"

I couldn't help but giggle a bit, "Jacks playful, your just... well... My brother! Your nothing like Jack! Speaking of which you were saying something important about Night? And the Guardians?"

Mother earth looked down solemnly, "Yes... apparently the rising of Pitch Black allowed Night just enough dark power to rise up against the Guardians himself. He dare not take on Day while all the Guardians and Elements are together but now that we're apart... he will plunge the world into eternal night! I am struggling to keep these changes from effecting my earth so much... I cannot venture out to find the Guardians, but you three can. I already talked to Cloud but you know how solitary he is. He doesn't like working with anyone besides the Sand Man. Please young elements! Bring my Easter... erm I mean bring the Guardians back, so we can take on Night! Night has already began his attempt to overthrow day, so you must hurry! Day can't keep the increased power of Night at bay for very long!"

I looked at Earth. Mouth agape, eyes wide, and heart pounding. "Frost... Do you have any idea where the guardians are?"

Earth shook her head, "Afraid not. Though I heard Night was going to take each Guardian away from their natural climates. To the vary place their powers would be least effective."

Snow and East were clutching each other, and shaking in terror, and I was close to joining them... but I couldn't I believed Jack was okay! Wherever he was he had to be okay, and so were the others! "We'll find them! We'll find the elements and put Night back in his place!" I can feel my mouth curve upwards slightly into a slight grin, and my eyes harden in determination, "Now whose with me?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did ya think? I was trying a new writing style... i know I'm not the best writer but i really wanted to start putting this story i've been dreaming up on purpose. Anyways if ya liked it? didn't like it? You got any constructive criticism? Have a particular guardian you want the elementals to rescue first? just review or PM and tell me! Till then, enjoy your day! Have an awesome Life ~ L**_ots_**O**f**L**_ove_ ~ **Your friendly fanatic Sed3**


	2. The Earths Core

******A/N:** So i'd like to start by thanking my two reviewers sakurasapprentice7 and xoxosparrow. Their encouragement really kept me going. And to answer **sakurasapprentice7**'s question, Yes all the Gaurdians know about their element with the exception of Jack and West Wind. 

**I'm sorry i didn't update sooner. Vacations, Christmas shopping, summatives, Art deadlines, blah blah blah etc... those are my excuses, take your pick! Ya I'm going to try and update a lot more frequently now in the new year! I've pretty much mapped out how the whole story is gunna go in my head except for the location of Bunnymund. So if anyone has any suggestions about where he's gunna be i could use the help... anyways enough talking! Here's the fanfic! Enjoy~  
**

* * *

Both Snow and East quickly took spots on either side of West. They too longed for their guardians, and they would find them. They had to. They both nodded in unison. "We're with you West."

Smiling at my friends I stepped forwards. "First things first we must convince Cloud to join forces with us! We won't be as strong without him. Do you know where Clouds gone?"

Earth nods solemnly, "He has traveled to the core of my earth."

The trio gasps simultaneously. Of coarse if each guardian was placed in the place their powers would be least effective the logical place for Sandy to be sent would be a confined place. A place where his sand couldn't spread out and be effective. "Then that's were we're going then. Mother Earth?Would you please bring us to the core?"

"Of coarse"

emptiness filled the place beneath their feet, that had been solid ground just moments ago.

"This is really fun!" I looked to my screaming friends and laughed a bit, "Lighten up guys... and why are you screaming East? You can fly ya know!"

East looked down sheepishly, "heheh oh ya... I forgot about that" He slowed his decent slightly then noticed Snow, helpless with no flight powers of her own. So he caught her and they continued their seemingly endless decent.

Snow looked up at Easts prominent features. His short spiked up dark brown hair seamed frozen in time, refusing to move even with the air swirling around them. His Mint green eyes filled with doubt and worry. What was he worried about though? "What are you worried about?"

he looked down at the perfect girl resting in his arms. Her long white hair rested gently like a thin blanket of snow on her shoulders. Her eyes a light silver, that shined with intelligence. She wore a long white dress, and a red cloak trimmed with white fur to match North. He chuckled a bit, "Well everything but right now but mainly... um never mind okay?" but right now I'm mainly just worried about you... he thought, but didn't dare mutter the words out load.

She looked at him doubtfully but decided to leave it, "okay".

We all landed on the ground and I looked up at the hole sealing itself above their heads, "We must be near the earths core. We should keep our eyes open for both Sandy and Cloud." We moved forwards, but the further we traveled the tighter the space became. Soon we had to walk in a single file line, and not long after we found ourselves crawling on the floor. Inching our way forwards. Every movement forwards the cores heat attacked us with more and more of it's fury until the heat was no longer bearable. That's when I saw Cloud collapsed in front of me. Probably from the heat and the effort to move through the heat.

"What's the hold up?" Snow questioned genuinely confused

"H-Hot" Was all East got out before collapsing himself in a sweaty puddle on the small caverns floor.

Snow immediately blew gently down the cavern. The air radiating cold and covering the ground with a thin layer of white powder. East however had about 5 inches of snow covering every inch of his body. "better?"

East shook himself like a dog to get the majority of the top layers of snow off and started moving forwards behind me. "M-m-m-uch" he shivered as he continued to creep forwards.

Snow grinned mischievously, "I thought the East Wind was supposed to be used to warm temperature?"

East glared, "I'm use to warm temperatures but not insanely, over the top, inferno temperatures!"

I giggled at my friends antics. They were always teasing each other. It was sort of nice to have at least one thing normal. Then a weak grunt interrupted my thoughts, "Cloud!Are you okay? Why did you go off on your own?!"

Cloud grunts and continues forwards without giving the threesome a second glance. _Translation: Why do you care?And I don't need help to rescue my Guardian. You'll just get in my way._

"May I remind you that you would still be paralyzed by the cores heat if it wasn't for Snows help!" I retorted. Cloud can be such a douche!

Cloud grunted again and started shrinking/releasing water vapor to make it easier for him to move through the tiny tunnel and grunted again in response.

_Translation: And now I'm not, so you've served your purposes. Go away._

"Don't you see?If we want to save the Guardians we need to work together to find them! Please Cloud?" I pleaded to the narcissistic jerk. God I hated him, but I knew I'd need his help to find all the Guardians, and he would be nicer when Sandy was with them!

Cloud looked at her with disdain but finally grunted in agreement and continued further into the cavern.

I followed after him, and was forced to slither along on my stomach. The cavern threatened to close in completely up ahead, but Cloud misted through the rock ahead... but how? It was solid rock! No matter how small you shrink you can't make it through something that doesn't have a path through. At this point it was also impossible for them to turn back. Their hands were squeezed so tightly against their own body that they were forced to push forwards with their feet. "th-the path up ahead is blocked." I stuttered. Mentally cursing how weak I sounded.

Snow attempted to look around both me and East to no avail, "What do you mean?It can't be! Mother Earth wouldn't have brought us to a dead end! It can't be blocked... I can't be trapped!" She started squirming around in a panic. "Where's Cloud?" she started crying a bit. She was terrified of being trapped anywhere. Especially underground. She had tried to hide it from the other elements up to this point but she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Your prince charming's not here, princess." He growled in disgust. What is it about that guy that she liked so much? He wasn't particularly nice! Or good looking! I mean for goodness sake You could barely make out what he looked like half the time because he was a misty mess!

"Your right!" I replied almost giddily. My mood lightening significantly in a fresh revulation.

"Why do you sound so perky all of a sudden?" East groaned miserably.

"Cloud... he's known for being a deceiver right? For playing tricks on the eyes of people? But so is Night! Nights amazing at making things seam like they're there when there not!"

"In English please?" East murmured and looked at his sister confessedly... not that she would be able to see his face right now anyways.

"It's all an illusion." I stood up on a whim and was unaffected by the rock that had seemingly been located above my head, "See. The rocks not real! The darkness just tricked our eyes into thinking it was!"

The other two followed her lead and stood up cautiously as well.

I continued making my way through the cave until I approached a wide open cavern with a glowing sphere of magma floating in the middle. Trapped inside the magma and the meet was a familiar figure. Sandy! They had found the first Guardian but how would they ever free him?

_**"You won't free him. That's the point!" **_this voice seamed to speak directly into there minds.

It must be one of the dark elements... I thought, but who? I felt a heat appear behind me and I turned my head and looked into the fiery red eyes of the fire elemental and gasped. "F-flare!"

He smirked, "You Miss me?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! If anything confused you? just leave a review or PM me and I'll be sure to answer your questions! also any review in general would be greatly appreciated! It helps keep me motivated to update!** **Enjoy your day! Have an awesome Life ~ L**_ots_**O**_f_**L**_ove_ ~ **Your friendly fanatic Sed 3**


End file.
